Your Highness, My Princess
by Genevia
Summary: OC X Kiyoteru, Kaito, Len, Gakupo  So cliche, four boys give ONE girl different gifts on Valentines Day.


**Disclaimer: **Obviously, none of the characters belong to me, except my OC of course. This is a story based on the song: Your Highness, My Princess. _Review?_

**Kiyo-sensei**

I cover Shinobu's eyes from behind. She struggles while punching the air. "Hey! Who's this?" To keep my identity hidden, I do not speak. However, she keeps on thrashing about. Because of her endearing antic, I chuckle. Shinobu stops and crosses her arms.

"Aha! I know who you are!" she shouts.

I bring my lips near her ears and whisper. "Oh really? Then who am I?"

She trembles slightly. "Kiyo-sensei, I'd know your voice anywhere, anytime."

I uncover her eyes and grin. Shinobu turns to face me with an adorable smile on her lips. She looks so adorable that I grab her for a hug. We both struggle and I playfully ruffle her black hair.

"You're so cute Shinobu-chan!" I exclaim.

"Sensei!" she squeals then escapes my arms. I chortle. Shinobu fixes her disarrayed hair and straightens her red jacket and skirt. Done assessing her appearance, she looks at me with those vibrant vermillion eyes.

With a grin, I fish out a locket from my pocket. "Happy Valentines Day!"

Shinobu's eyes widen in appreciation as I put the necklace on her. I gather her dark locks and put it on one side of her neck. After I finish, I step away from her and admire the locket.

My heart mysteriously feels warm as I look at her. It spreads all over my body.

"So, do you like it?" I ask her.

She does not answer. Shinobu touches the pendant on the plunging neckline of her shirt then a smile forms on her lips. Her smile looks like that of an angel.

"Arigatou, Kiyo-sensei. That was sweet of you." she whispers. "I wish I could've gotten something for you."

I shake my head. "It's alright. Now shouldn't you be getting home?"

She nods. "Yeah, thank you again for the necklace."

I extend my hand, as if wanting to touch her. I thought better of it so I just smile and turn around. "Take care!"

_I want to be strong enough to protect her._

**Len-cchi**

Why is she taking so long? Once again, I glance at the gate of the park. Shinobu usually comes home right after class. I play with the ribbon of the heart-shaped box I hold. This is making me nervous. All of a sudden, I hear her voice.

Omoshiro okashiku doukeshi wa kataru uso de katamerareta otogibanashi o  
Kurutta you na ACCORDION no oto onaka o kakaete kankyaku wa warau

However, she accidentally bites her tongue in the process of singing that fast-paced song. "Ouf! Tath hurth!" Shinobu cries out. I giggle at her words. She must've bitten her tongue so hard that it affected her speech. Suddenly, I see her head peeking into the park. Her eyes search the area until she sees me. She smiles affectionately.

"Len-kun, what are you doing here?" Shinobu asks as she enters the park.

I blush and say, "E-eto, I was - uhm - waiting for you."

She raises one eyebrow. Slowly, she sits on the swing next to me. I stare at her for a while, unable to think of the words I should say. In the setting sun, her pale skin shines a dull copper while her hair tumbles messily 'round her neck. Gathering up my courage, I stand up in front of her.

"Shinobu-chan, e-eto, I wanted to give you this. Ch-chocolates! Happy Valentines Day!" I exclaim as I hold out the heart-shaped box.

"Arigatou Len-kun! You're so sweet!" she says. I blush fiercely as she stands up and hugs me. Then I stand as still as a statue when she lets me go. Shinobu waves a hand in front of my face when I didn't move or say anything.

She smiles then cups my chin. "Just from you. I'll keep it a secret." She winks at me. However, I remain in a stupor. My face became hotter with her words.

"Len-kun? Daijoubu desu ka?" she asks me. I snap out of my daze and bow low.

"Thank you for your time!" I shout as I turn and run away from her.

_Why does she sometimes make an exception of me?_

**Kaito-nii**

I hear her light footsteps on the pavement as I hide in a narrow alley. In the darkness, I wait for her. Her shadow suddenly appears in my peripheral vision and I jump out.

"Shinobu-chan~!" I shout. She screams and stumbles backward. I quickly catch her in my arms.

"Kaito-kun! You scared the heck out of me! What was that for?" she bursts out.

I only chuckle then help her stand up. "Sorry 'bout that." I apologize while grinning goofily. She puts her hands on her hips then slaps my arm playfully.

"Don't do that again. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Shinobu says.

I nod. "Yeah, I won't. Can I walk with you?"

She nods and starts walking. Aside from her normal cute appearance (Her in a jacket, skirt and boots plus a small backpack.), she held a small heart-shaped box with a yellow bow and wore a silver heart-shaped pendant. One of my eyebrows rise at seeing those. Well, I won't get myself outdone by others. While Shinobu was busy whistling a tune, I bring out a small pink box and hide it behind my back.

"Hey Shinobu." I shout. She stops and turns to look at me.

"What?"

"Did you bring an inner tube?" I ask.

She raises an eyebrow. "It's winter Kaito-kun."

"Yeah well, too bad. 'Cuz I'm gonna drown you in my loving." I answer.

She pauses for a while then giggles. We continue walking.

"Hey Shinobu-chan, could you call the police?"

Confused, she asks. "Uhm, why?"

"Because I think our hearts just collided."

She pauses for a while then giggles.

Shinobu looks at me with amused eyed then puts her mouth near my ear and whispers, "Well, isn't someone learning how to use pick-up lines." Her cold breath tickles.

We have reached my house. I smile widely and hand her the box. "Happy Valentines Day Shinobu-chan!"

She blushes. "Thank you Kaito-kun." I smile and enter our house. "See you tomorrow!"

_I wanna know more about her if possible._

**Gakupo-kun**

I stand waiting underneath a lamppost. Letting out a sigh, I open my mouth to sing.

Sumi wataru izumi

I did not expect someone to follow what I had just sang so I jumped slightly when someone did. It was a female voice, soft and sweet.

Kagayai te

Squinting, I see Shinobu –chan approaching. She reaches me just as her line ends.

Mori no oku niha daremo shira nai rakuen  
Murasaki no fushigi na himitsu no izumi

The song ends. Shinobu-chan smiles amiably. "Hello Gakupo-kun. Why are you alone singing here? _Murasaki no Mori_ is a duet you know."

I grin. "Oh nothing much, I was just waiting for someone."

"Who may that be?" one of her eyebrows rising, she asks.

I shake my head. "It's a secret."

Shinobu-chan pouts and hell- my heart seems to be stuck. Holy *# !

I gather my senses. "Happy Valentines Shinobu-chan." I murmur as I close the short distance between us while taking out a violet rose from my coat.

I stoop a little for our eyes to be on the same level. Shinobu-chan's lips pop open as she takes in my actions. We both stand like that for a while then I put the de-thorned rose stem between my lips. Her eyes widen more. Fighting back a smirk, I slowly place the stem to Shinobu-chan's slightly open mouth. She does not resist but bites the part of the stem just a little farther from where my lips were. She stares at me with dubious eyes. I slowly pull away while not taking my eyes off her.

"Still breathing Shinobu-shan?" I ask.

Instead of blushing fiercely as I had hoped, she smiles seductively and takes the rose from her lips. She cups my face and runs a finger from my temple to my chin then uses the same hand to hold mine, which was cold.

My head spins as her touch leave electricity tingling through out my body.

"Thank you Gakupo-kun." she murmurs.

I grin. "Yeah, you're welcome." I walk away whistling a happy tune.

_Why does she keep me in suspense too much?_

**Shinobu-chan**

_Oh gosh, did Gakupo-kun just-and Kiyo-sensei-and Len-chii-and Kaito-nii? Ah-well.._

I smile. Did they all like me?

"I'm home!" I shout as I enter the door.

"Okaeri nasai onee-chan." Hinata greets me with Kohaku in tow.

"Shinow-buh!" Kohaku, my three-year-old brother, screams as he runs to me and glomps my leg.

I laugh. Hinata looks at me up and down. She notices the two boxes I hold, the pendant around my neck and the violet rose.

"Where'd you get those?" she asks with suspicion.

I roll my eyes. "It's a looooong story."

_What am I going to do?_

"**M****y ****p****r****i****n****c****e****s****s, ****p****l****e****a****s****e**** b****e**** m****y**** o****w****n****.**

**I ****w****a****nn****a**** s****ay ****t****h****at ****b****u****t I ****c****a****n****'****t**

**S****o**** I****'****l****l**** w****a****i****t**** h****e****r****e**** f****o****r ****y****o****u**** f****o****r****e****v****e****r ****e****v****e****n ****i****f**** I****'****m**** a****l****o****n****e****"**


End file.
